You got together?
by Hodginator
Summary: Hannah Burley comes back to DC, and slowly finds out about Christine Booth. Once again, I suck at summaries. Yay. ONE SHOT


'You got together?'

A/N: You must have read a story similar to this before, but they are never completely the same. One shot. Hannah decides to come back to DC after a while, slowly finding out about Booth and Brennan. Enjoy reading ^_^

**DISCLAIMER: Bones and any character affiliated with Bones belongs to FOX. Sadly, I don't own FOX and never will. Welcome to the real world.**

"Eh.. Angela? Montenegro?" Hannah wasn't sure if she had the right person in front of her.

"Oh.. Hi Hannah." Hannah's face was still printed in Angela's memory, the face that had almost ruined everything.

"So.." she looked at the two toddlers Angela was holding hands with "You got another one?"

Hannah had just come back after her trip of confusion. She had turned down Booth, because she knew Booth still liked Brennan a little, but she still loved him too. All she needed was just some time to figure some things out. And she had, she realized she still loved Seeley Joseph Booth.

"Neh, just babysitting this little one." Angela held up Christine's hand, but kept to herself that it was Booth and Brennan's little girl.

"She's adorable.." Hannah smiled at Christine. "So.. Uh… Do you know where I can find Seeley? I wanted to stop by and say hi." She doubted whether she actually wanted that, but it had to happen one day. Regrets were nothing for her.

"I'm not sure.." Angela paused, did she want to tell? "I suppose he'll be either at the Hoover, at the Jeffersonian or with Bren visiting suspects." She still kept the relationship between the lovers to herself.

"Thanks Angela, I see you're still helpful like two years ago." She smiled at Angela, receiving a half smile back. "You're still together with Dr. Hodgins, I suppose?" Hannah pointed at the ring that she was showing of.

"Yeah, happily married to the goofy bug 'n slime guy." She joked. "With Michael here it's very busy, but we manage." Angela wanted to get rid of Hannah as quick as possible, but she was not sure whether to tell Hannah about Christine's parents.

"Okay, well I hope you two will live happily ever after. I'm going to look for Seeley now." Hannah said as she turned around on her heels, and walked away.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Seeley?" Hannah called out his name as he had just said his regular 'Come in.'

Her voice shocked him. He hadn't seen her in almost 2 years, and his whole life had changed since then. The woman he had loved for many years already, finally let her guards down and allowed him in her heart. He even got her pregnant, by accident, but they now had a beautiful daughter connecting them. What did she even come to do here?

"Hannah.. You're.. back.." he stumbled over his own words while he stood up.

It was hard for her to ignore the photos on his desk, along with his Bobblehead Bobby. It was a little kid, a baby girl, mostly in his arms or Parkers'.

"Yeah.." she was stunned by the pictures of him holding a little girl. "I decided to come by and check how you were doing.." she sighed. "But it seems like you're doing fine." She glanced at the pictures one more time and started to walk away.

"Hannah." Booth called her back, although he didn't know for sure why. "You didn't come back to DC without a reason. Tell me."

"I already told you Seeley, I wanted to check you're doing fine. That's all." She didn't want him to know.

"Oh come on Hannah, I know you better than that. Is it the pictures?" now he was glancing at the pictures too.

"I.. I.. uh.. ah.. uh.." she couldn't find the words to say. "Is.. is that your little girl?" it was like someone had just dropped a stone on her heart, it was that painful.

He didn't know what to say, not to hurt her. Her reaction to the pictures made more clear than the words she managed to say. "I.. Yeah.. She's my daughter, Christine. She's a little over one now. She already learnt how to walk." His voice became a lot happier when talking about his little girl.

"A.. An.. And the mom?" Hannah's vocabulary had just shrunk. Big time.

"I love her. I've loved her ever since I met her. Actually, Christine was kind of an accident." He chuckled. "But we are in love Hannah." He stressed her name. "We live together, we're a family.

Besides changing the topic to Temperance Brennan, Hannah was stalled. "And.. What about Temperance? How is she doing?"

The name made him smile. "Bones is doing just fine, excellent actually. She finally decided to get rid of her stupid rational things and open up to love. She had a kid too, you know." He didn't want to tell Hannah about their relationship, it would just lead to an even more awkward moment.

"That's great. That's really really great." Tears decided to show up. "I guess I have nothing left to do here. I…" she actually didn't know where to go. "Maybe I'll just go and see Temperance." It seemed like the most logical thing to do.

"Well.." he didn't know what Bones would say if Hannah'd ask her about her love life. "Bye Hannah." He said with a small grin as she left his office. Booth was now relieved Hannah had turned him down. Asking her to marry him, and even move in with him, they were the biggest mistakes from his life.

Booth decided to text his beautiful partner to warn about the storm coming.

'HEY GORGEOUS, HOW ARE YOU?' He knew she hated it when he'd use 'R' and 'U'.

A few minutes later he got a text. 'THE STABBINGS ARE MADE WITH A STRANGE BLADE. AND HI HANDSOME, I'M PERFECT NOW' Even a text could turn him on. Blade? Handsome? Perfect?

'MY GOD BONES YOU'RE HOT, BUT HANNAH'S ON HER WAY.'

'HANNAH IS WHAT? HANNAH AS IN HANNAH BURLEY? WHERE IS SHE?'

'SHE'S HEADING YOUR WAY BONES. SHE FREAKED OUT A LITTLE WHEN SHE SAW THOSE CUTE PICTURES OF ME AND CHRISTINE.'

'WHAT DID YOU TELL HER?'

'NOTHING MUCH ACTUALLY. JUST THAT I WAS IN LOVE AND THAT CHRISTINE WAS ACTUALLY AN ACCIDENT, BUT SHE KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT YOU AND ME'

'SO WHAT DO I SAY?'

'JUST TRY TO HIDE IT OR SOMETHING. OR DO YOU WANT HER TO KNOW?'

'NO, I DON'T THINK SO. THIS WILL BE OUR SECRET.'

'I LOVE YOU BONES'

'I LOVE YOU TOO BOOTH'

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX x

Walking into the Medico Legal Lab, Hannah spotted Angela walking with the toddlers again. "Angela!" she called the brunette. Angela turned around as Hannah walked towards her. "Are they even allowed here?" Hannah let out a grin as she looked at the kids.

"Not officially, no, but I'm taking them to see Brennan." She got easily irritated by Hannah.

"The little girl is Temperance's daughter?" Hannah was now kind of in shock. The girl looked quite like the girl in the pictures on Booth's desk.

"Yeah, she's just over a year now." Angela was now confused.

"Is she then.. just as old as Booths' daughter?" the puzzle pieces now started to fall in place for Angela.

"Yeah, they are. If you could just excuse me?" Angela quickly turned away and started walking towards Hodgins' office.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Jack!" Angela called out as she walked into her husbands' office. "I need your opinion." She said with a serious tone, while the toddlers ran towards Hodgins.

"My opinion? Wow, this must be a very special occasion." He joked, most of the time Angela would just make up her own mind.

"Yeah, your opinion Jack. Hannah's back." She didn't realize the meaning of the words until after she spoke."

"What? Hannah as in Hannah Burley? What is she doing here? And does she know about Dr. B and Booth being together?" Hodgins just didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, Hodgins, Hannah as in Hannah Burley. I think Hannah is at Tempe's office by now." She yelped by the thought of what her best friend would do. "I'm pretty sure Hannah's putting the pieces together herself now. She's been to the Hoover, she must have seen the pictures on his desk. Plus she just saw Christine with me, and I told her she was Brennans. Oh, gosh, that seems so stupid now." Angela face-palmed herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Temperance?" Hannah knocked on the doorpost as she walked into the office.

"Hannah? What are you doing here?" Dr. Temperance Brennan, trying to act innocent.

"I came to check in on you all." Hannah said with a fake smile, settling herself on the couch. The same couch where Booth had kissed Brennan out of the blue, confessing he still loved her and wanted to be with her, as a couple.

"Oh, well, we're all fine, so I guess you have nothing to do here." Brennan sounded more heartless than intended.

"Uh.. I.." Did she just get blown off, by someone who used to be one of her best friends? "I just thought maybe we could talk. You know, like we used to do."

"Hannah, everything changed. Everything except for my job here at the Jeffersonian changed, but most of the job even changed." Tempe wanted to avoid the subject of kids by talking about work.

Hannah's eyes got pulled towards a picture on Brennans desk. "Is that.. Is that your kid?" she knew the baby on the picture was the same as the toddler Angela was holding, but she wanted to hear it from her friend.

"Uh.." there came the child subject. "Yeah, she's mine. About a year now."

"And…" she wasn't sure whether she wanted to ask. "The father?"

Telling Hannah about Christine was inevitable now, no turning back. Brennan being Brennan, she just had to answer. "Booth." She decided to go for short, not wanting to stumble over her words, making herself unclear.

"So it was.." Hannah stood up.

"Yes." Tempe didn't even know what she was responding to.

Hannah left the office, heading for the exit. "I'll miss you, my love." She whispered, as she left the lab for the outside, non-loving world.

**Okay was this bad or was it bad? I wrote this out of the blue so just let me hear what you think okay? Review! **

**And to the people who were reading my other stories: I'm so sorry, I'm sort of stalled a little :/ Twitter: xMarainaa**


End file.
